A father life
by DiamondOfTheMoon
Summary: What if Bulma died giving birth to Trunks? How is Vegeta going to react to having to raise him on his own? Read to fine out.
1. Chapter 1 Good and Bad news

A/N: Ok I am a fan of Vegeta so I wrote this story cause I thought it was be really neat to see where I could get with it. If anyone has the correct spelling for Goku's saiyan name please tell me. Oh ya this is going to be in the future Trunks time thing

Vegeta sat in the hospital he was about to have his first child. He got up and moved to the window.

'How long does it take to have a baby?' thought Vegeta. 'I've been waiting here for over 4 hours. I have training I have to do if I am ever going to pass what Katerrot was before he died. I am a prince. I am suppose to be the strongest saiyan in the universe. It my birth right!'

Just than a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Mr. Brief," said the doctor.

Vegeta turn slowly still getting used to a last name and saw the doctor stood there.

"Yes?" question Vegeta.

"Come with me please," said the doctor.

Vegeta confused as to what was going on did as he was ask and enter into an office.

"Take a seat please," asked the doctor.

"I would rather stand," said Vegeta leaning against the wall.

"Mr. Brief, I have some bad news. Your wife..." started the doctor.

"What about her?" asked Vegeta.

The doctor signed as he never did like this part of his job.

"I have some good news and bad news," said the doctor. "The good news is that you are now the father to a healthy son. The bad news is that your wife Bulma didn't make it. I'm sorry but she died after giving birth."

Vegeta grab the chair and sunk into it. Bulma was gone. He spent the rest of the day much in thought. He didn't even want to see his son. Than at midnight that night, he walked out of the waiting room. He was allow to stay there due to the fact of losing his wife and his son birth.

Vegeta saw Bulma's room empty. Her body was already being ready to be buried. That when he heard a faint cry. Since his hearing was far better than a human he walked over to the where the sound was coming from.

He stop by the a room with a huge window to see into. He looks to see tons of earthing baby, but than he see one crying. Vegeta looks at him and reads the name tag "Brief" on it.

'That is my son?" asked Vegeta as he allow his thoughts to ran though his head.

Soon the doctor walks down the halls to see Vegeta there.

"Everything alright Mr. Brief?" asked the doctor.

" Tell me is the one crying my son?" asked Vegeta wanting to make sure.

The doctor walks over to see a nurse pick up a crying baby and nodding. Vegeta looked at the baby and didn't understand what was it that he was feeling.

"When can he be taken home?" asked Vegeta.

"In the morning," said the doctor.

"Ok," said Vegeta as he began to walk back to the waiting room.

"Sir, you will need to pick a name out for him," said the doctor.

Vegeta stop and looked at the doctor.

'What could I name him? Well in my race we name the first born son after the planet but than again Vegeta doesn't exist anymore. What was it that Bulma said she wanted to name the child if they had a son?" asked Vegeta though his mind, that when he remember the name. " Trunks."

"Trunks is that the name you've chosen for him?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," said Vegeta as he walked back into the living room.

Vegeta didn't know how he was going to pull this off. He didn't know anything about caring for children. He barely knew his for that matter. Vegeta knew that he had to try, it was the least thing he could do for Bulma.

Well there you go. Ok I am going to be jumping quite a bit in the next chapter cause I really don't want to do Trunks infant years. Please Review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Age 5

A/N: I will be skipping the infant years because not much has happen really. Ok every one of the Z fighters are dead expect Vegeta and well maybe Gohan. Trunks has been living with ChiChi and well here I go.

It was late one night when a young boy began to toss and turn in his sleep. His cover were tightly around him and he was sweating. The boy was no more than five. Soon his dreams became so much that he woke up.

He fell back onto the bed and looked at the picture beside his bed. There stood a picture of his father Vegeta who he rarely saw due to the androids and his mother who died when he was born. The boy looked around the room and soon got up to get a glass of warm milk to calm him down.

As he open the fridge he saw a glowing out coming from the kitchen window. The boy just moved his shoulders and began getting him so milk when he saw that the light was moving closer.

That when he remember that his father had a glow that went around him when he was power up.

Before he knew it he put the milk down and ran out the door. When he got outside he saw two figures one a young boy with dark hair and the other was a young girl with blond hair.

"Who are you?" asked the boy who was really scared thinking he knew who they were.

The dark hair boy turned and looked at him. Slowly he focus his energy into a blast and held it in the palm of his hand. The boy fell backwards into the dirt.

" Hey you," said a powerful voice.

The dark hair boy turned and the energy blast disappear. The boy also turned and saw it was ChiChi. He quickly ran over to her and stood beside her.

"Trunks as soon as I attack him, I want you to run as fast as you can," whisper ChiChi as she got down into fighting stance.

Just like ChiChi said she went at them. Trunks quickly began to run away. He kept running till he heard a scream. He turned to see ChiChi got hit right in the chest. He waited till the androids left. Than he ran down and fell to his knees beside ChiChi.

He began to lightly shake her. That when he knew that she was dead. Trunks began to cry until he saw a glow of light. Thinking that it was the androids once again he became scared. That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Out of fear he bit the hand.

"Ouch," said a voice.

Trunks knew that voice anywhere. He quickly turned and saw that it was his father Vegeta. Trunks ran over to him and cry into his amour. Vegeta placed his arm around Trunks and than pulled out of the hug.

He slowly looked at ChiChi. He was too late. He turned and shot a energy blast at the ground and than he looked at the hole. He than placed ChiChi in it and cover her up with the dirt.

He than saw Trunks was lightly crying. He knew now he had a problem with his training and fighting with the androids he was much to busy to raise a five year old. If he was older sure at least he could look after himself.

Vegeta knew there was nothing else he could do right now so he walked over to Trunks and slowly picked him up.

Trunks was scared since none had ever picked him up so he warp his arms around Vegeta's Neck. Vegeta than flew off wondering what was he going to do?


	3. Chapter 3 What am I going to do?

Vegeta got to where he hides out when he is not fighting the androids. He looked at Trunks to see that he was asleep. Vegeta walked in and placed Trunks on his bed. He looked at his only son and shook his head.

"I can't let his age affect me. I have to remember who I am. The prince of all saiyans," said Vegeta as he walked out of the room and into a huge plain white room.

In the middle of it was Vegeta's gravity machine that he used to train with. He slowly turned to lock the door just in case Trunks awoke. The last thing he needed was his son entering here while he was training under 200 times earth's gravity.

Vegeta jumped around punching the air and fighting the pull of gravity. He had to admit this is what he loved. Testing what he could do. That was when he notice the time it was well into the next morning.

He walked over to the machine and turned it off. He had a feeling Trunks would wake up soon, that is if he isn't awake already. Slowly he unlock the door and exit into the other room.

He looked over and saw that Trunks was still fast to sleep. Vegeta sat down in a chair. What was he going to do. He was a saiyan. He had no business having a child cause he knew nothing about what a father is.

He thought he did know what a father was but he really didn't. He always had a king pretending to be his father. Slowly Vegeta got up and enter into the kitchen.

How in the world was he going to do this. He was always busy. With fighting the androids and his much needed training meant that he would always be busy. Not to mention there was a chance he could go out for a fight and not come back.

He hated how half the time he ended up fleeing for his life from battle with them. If only ChiChi was still here that way Trunks would be loved and care for till he was older and able to take care of himself.

That when he heard the sound of a yawn and saw Trunks had enter the kitchen. Vegeta looked at him and signed. He looked in the fridge thinking what in the world can I cook this kid? Soon he close the fridge and saw a loaf of bread on the counter.

Vegeta cooking had never been that great, most of the time he ended up barning simple toast. He looked at Trunks and began to toast 2 pieces. As soon as they were done he butter them and place them on a place.

Trunks took a bite as soon as Vegeta placed them in front of him.

"Thanks dad!" said Trunks.

Vegeta just continued on. He was right. He wasn't suited to being a father. How could he be a father when he himself didn't even know what a father was. Sure he could teach Trunks to fight, but he had always plan on doing.

When Bulma told him that he was going to be a father he was somewhat happy. Mostly cause he would have a son to train when he began old effort but also Bulma would be there to help him.

Trunks watched his dad leave the kitchen and sit on the bed.

'I wonder what wrong with him?' Trunks thought as he sat there. 'I wonder if what I heard is true about his power?'

Soon Trunks was done and he got up and put the dishes in the sink. He didn't get to spend a lot of time with his dad. Was that going to change now with ChiChi gone. He slowly walked over and stood in front of his dad.

Vegeta knew Trunks would need so much, clothing, food, and a lot of attention. Sure Vegeta had money, Bulma did leave him everything she own but he wasn't going to be here much. Vegeta felt the bed sink and he saw Trunks got up and sat beside him as if waiting for something.

Than Vegeta heard a question that he didn't know how to answer. "Dad, will I be living with you now?"

A/N: Well what do you think. Yes I know Vegeta was a bit Out of Charator but I think that is what would be going thought his mind.


	4. Chapter 4 Hope

Vegeta puzzle out a answer. Anything he told the child could very well be a lie. Well he goes nothing. Greez and they say saiyns could do anything.

"I do not know right now Trunks. I am in a lot of well lets just say I am busy. I am unsure of what will happen all I do know is that I will think of something. Now try and relax. I promise I will come to an answer soon," said Vegeta walking into his training room making sure to lock the door since it was likely Trunks may try and follow him into this place.

Vegeta punch the air and move to dodge his own energy blasts. He needed to do something. Why did he have to lose Bulma. She would be his answer. He wasn't capable of raising a child even without the fact of the andriods.

He was a warrior, train only to become strong and fight. How was he suppose to know how to raise a little kid, Sure there were books but he wasn't the reading type. Not to mention he knew of the dangers.

With him always fighting there was always the chance that he could go out and never come back. Sure he could stop fighting till Trunks was older but more innocent people would get hurt and it was only a matter of time till the andriods move out of the cities.

Vegeta knew his son was worth the risk, but it was still a risk. There was nothing he could do. ChiChi was dead. Who knew where Gohan was if he was even still alive and none would take in a kid at a time like this.

Vegeta knew he would have to raise Trunks witch ment training his son as fast as he could so if he did die in battle he would be able to look after himself.

This wasn't going to be easy. His temper was one thing that would most likely scare him rather then help him. Then there was the education thing. He knew that if he let Trunks grow up without one he would get a ear full from Bulma if he was to pass on.

He was no teacher and there were none that he could think of. Then Vegeta got an idea. He walked out of the room to see Trunks walking over.

"Dad?" asked Trunks.

"Trunks as long as you are here I have two rules. One) You are never to go into this room. It is my room where I train and it is dangerous and never under any cimcumstances are you to leave this place unless it is for your own good such as someone is attacking it or there is a fire or something like that." said Vegeta making sure that these were made very clear. "I am going out to fine someone, I'll be back soon."

With that Vegeta left to fine the one person who may be able to help him. Hopefully her was still among the living if not Vegeta was in big trouble.

A/N: Sorry for the wait but i have been very busy.


	5. Chapter 5 Vegeta get help

Vegeta got to what looked like the remains of a city. He stood there and hope by chance that he had manage to keep himself alive. Just then he saw a black image to his left. He turn to see it quickly racing off.

Vegeta sign and chase after it. He soon came face to face with a being only known as Mr.PoPo. After the andriods killed Piccolo they attack the look out and Vegeta just manage to get him out of there.

"Vegeta!" said Mr.PoPo.

"I'm calling in a favor!" said Vegeta.

"What is it?"

"You know my son right?"

"Well yes!"

"ChiChi was killed a little while a go. I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"Help me raise my son."

Mr. PoPo thought this was a odd request but he knew with Vegeta fighting and his temper rasing a five year was going to be hard for him.

"Alright Vegeta," said Mr.PoPo.

So Vegeta and Mr.PoPo went back to his place and Vegeta walked in to see Trunks was still up.

"Father!" said Trunks running over as he tried to hug him only to get Vegeta to move.

"I'm not the hugging sort son. This is Mr. PoPo you are to listen to him as you would me!" said Vegeta walking away.

"Hello sir!" said Trunks.

"Hello young one!" said Mr. PoPo.

A/N: Ok there is going to be a time hop in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Age 11

An 11 year old Trunks awoke to the sun coming into his room. He walked out and into the kitchen to see that Mr.PoPo had his meal ready. His life was simple, his father would get him what he needed but mostly he never saw him.

"Goodmorning Trunks," said Mr.PoPo.

"Morning." said Trunks knowing there was really nothing good about it.

Trunks knew his dad was most likely off in his training room where he was forbidden to go in. Somethimes he took guesses as to what was really in there. Sometimes his ideas were so crazy that he knew if they ever became a book it be the stupidest ideas ever. Such as monster being in there. Or his dad tap dancing.

Soon he saw his dad came into the kitchen and sat down. Mr. PoPo moved to turn on the radio since he knew Vegeta wanted to know if there was anything about the andriods in it.

**Here we are at North Termbern City where what appears as another andriod attack on the planet.**

Trunks looked over to see his dad walking away. Trunks knew that his dad was once again going off to fight the andriods but Trunks always fear that he wouldn't come back.

"Trunks, you best get at that report I gave you," siad Mr. PoPo.

"Yes sir," said Trunks getting up.

Trunks was about to go into his room when he got an idea. He could sneak out and head out after his dad. He knew where he was going. So Trunks doubleback and exit the house. Lucky that Trunks knew how to fly cause he never be able to catch up with his dad if he didn't.

He soon got to North Termbern City and look at it. There was fire everywhere. People running for their lives, he soon look up into the sky to see his dad fighting against one of the andriods. He moved a bit closer trying to stay out of sight to see it was 17.

He soon saw what look like his dad getting the upper hand over 17 when the girl andriod flying up. Trunks watch as she hit his father from behind. His dad fell to the ground and Trunks flew over to him.

"Father!" yelled Trunks.

"Would you look at that 18. A little kid here to help his daddy," said 17 in a tone that made Trunks want to kill him.

Trunks stood up and 17 look at him.

"We hit a soft spot 18," said 17 as he power up.

Trunks saw an energy blast come to him and fear soon came over him. He couldn't move or even look away. Soon the blast was only an few inches away from him when Vegeta came too and grab him flying into the sky.

Trunks felt someone holding onto him in the air and look to see it was his dad. His dad look at him and Trunks let go and floated beside him.

"Get out of here NOW!" said Vegeta.

"But father," said Trunks.

"Go! You will only be in my way here," said Vegeta.

Trunks took off at full speed and went home. He sat there outside waiting for his father and soon he came home.

"INSIDE NOW!" Yelled Vegeta.

Trunks could tell his father was madder then he had ever seen him. Trunks enter into the house follow by his father.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED? NOW THE ANDROIDS KNOW ABOUT YOU. CHICHI LOST HER LIFE TRYING TO PROTECT YOU. I AM OUT THERE TRYING TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A FUTURE AND YOU DO THIS STUPID STUNT. GO TO YOUR ROOM!" yelled Vegeta.

Trunks walked to his room and sat at his desk. He cried into his arms all he wanted to do was try and help his father.

"Don't you think you are being a bit too hard on him?" asked Mr. PoPo walking in.

"He nearly got killed today!" said Vegeta.

"Yes but tell me didn't you say to me there was a chance the blood that calls you to a fight would call him sooner or later."

"Yes but I hope he wouldn't want to fight them."

"You can't protect him forever Vegeta. No matter what even you have to agree to that. I would recommend talking to him it might work better then yelling at him. Rather you think so or not your a big part of his life. He worries about you more then you think."

Vegeta didn't say anything but he knew Mr. PoPo was right. He would have to talk to Trunks when he was a bit more calm. He would have to think of something or risk losing his son to the saiyn blood in him.

A/N: There you go. More to come soon.


	7. Chapter 7 An old photo

Trunks sat behind the hard walls of stone and concrete. He let his dad down so much today. He nearly got himself killed. His dad was right he was stupid. In here sure he could write all the reports he wanted but he was still stupid out there.

Trunks didn't understand anything right now. He was losted, confused and he felt alone. Soon he heard a knock on the door.

Trunks didn't say anything and the door was open. Vegeta walked in wearing a pair of black shorts. It was clear he had just been training and had a shower.Vegeta sat down on a chair in the room and slowly breathe out.

"Father, I.." started Trunks.

"Trunks save it. I know why you did it. I think I would have done the same thing if I had been in your place. Trunks I have tried for years and years to keep you safe by locking you alway from everything. I can see that was a mistake," said Vegeta.

"Father, No I shouldn't have follow you."

"Trunks let me say what I came to say. I am your father as much as I wish I want to protect you I won't be able to much longer. It almost 7 years you will be 18 and I will have to step aside and let you chose how to run your life."

"What are you saying?"

"Trunks I know that there is nothing I can do to stop you from fighting it's part of you. Since that is what my race has done since the dawn of time but it doesn't mean I want you fighting the androids."

"Dad, I won't."

"Yes you will Trunks. So that is why I am going to teach you how to fight!"

"Me?"

"Yes. It was about time I face the facts that your not a kid anymore. I am going to teach you everything I know, but it will have to wait till tomorrow."

"Ok father!"

Vegeta walked out of the room and into his. He sat there on his bed and looked over at his bedside table. He slowly open the cabinet to pull out a picture of him and Bulma on their wedding day. The flame was starting to wear out since it had only been made out of wood but the picture was really all he needed.

There was Bulma and him kissing at their wedding. Bulma looked more like an angel there then he had ever seen before. He was wearing a black suit that he remember complaining about for hours but he would give anything to relive that day.

He placed the picture back and leid there in his bed. His would never say it but it was hard for him everyday just to wake up and contunie with his life.

He never did have much of a life before Bulma had came into his life. He mostly just train and frought. It seemed even after all this time he was still the same as he always been. Vegeta knew that only thing that got him up in the morning was his son.

He may act as pig headed as his father but he was more like his mom then he knew. They both had that stupid look saying "Hey I know what I'm doing Vegeta".

"I hope I'm doing the right thing here," said Vegeta before drifting off into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Training begins

It was the next day that Trunks woke up and put on a simple outfit witch was only a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt. He pulled his long light purple hair that went to his shoulders back so it wouldn't get in his way.

Trunks race out into the kitchen handed the report to Mr. PoPo and quickly ate his breakfest. Soon he saw his dad come in.

"Goodmorning Vegeta," said Mr. PoPo.

"Hello," said Vegeta sitting down and eating his meal.

Soon he finish and saw Trunks sitting there waiting for him.

"Come on," said Vegeta.

Trunks quickly follow after his father who stop at his training room. Finally after all these year he would get to see what was in the forbidden room. Vegeta open it and walked inside. He turn to see Trunks wasn't following.

"Come on I don't have all day," said Vegeta.

So they walked into the room and Trunks look to see that it was a pain white room with some huge machine in the middle of it. He walked over and took a look at it. He knew what this was since he had read some of his mom paper work.

"Gravity machine," said Trunks turning to his dad who only nodded.

"Come we best begin," said Vegeta.

Trunks walked over and Vegeta wonder was he doing the right thing. He began by teaching him how to punch, kick and block. He then help him focus energy into attacks. Trunks tried as hard as he could not handle energy blast. Everytime he tried to focus his attack he ended up being knock back.

Vegeta shooked his head wondering what he was going to do. He soon knew it be better if they carry on tomorrow.

"Ok, we'll call it quits for now," said Vegeta.

"I can't give up!" said Trunks causing Vegeta to look over. "I need to do this. I will do this even if it kills me! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Just then Vegeta saw his power sky rocket and a blast shot towards him witch he barely had time to dodge. He look to see Trunks callapsed on the ground. That power sure compare to what he felt from Gohan it was nothing when Gohan was Trunks' age but it was still powerful. He knew it must have been all the power he had in him all these years.

Vegeta flew down and look at Trunks who was now resting against the wall. What was it that he was feeling right now? It felt like two different emotions at the same time, but there was one more clear then the others.

It was fear. Vegeta anger pick up he was a prince fear wasn't suppose to be known to him. Beside why was he feeling such things. His son just sent out an extemely powerful blast and here he was fearing something.

He picked up Trunks and placed him in his bedroom before walking out into the small living room. He couldn't place this fear. He soon remember how it was Piccolo who help Gohan face this power but even then he still couldn't do it.

He got up and looked at the sky as another rain storm began. What was it and rain when ever he seem to be at a lost. Just then Mr. PoPo walked in and gave Vegeta a cup of hot coffee. Vegeta just looked at it like it was a curse still deep in thought with worry.

"You know sitting here isn't going to help you sneak out the info you need," Mr. PoPo said while dusting.

"I wish I knew if Gohan was alive. At least he would be able to point me in what he used to do," siad Vegeta.

"Gohan had his family, friends and most of all Piccolo. He manage due to love and his will to never give up."

"Yes, I wonder how come he just seem to vanish into thin air."

"I am sure if he is alive he is buying his time."

"While the world suffers. That doesn't sound like him."

Soon night had came and Vegeta stood outside in the cold air. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't best man to become a father. He didn't know how to talk about things with him, help him out, all he knew was how to fight.

Soon Trunks walked out to see his dad there looking out as if searching for something.

"Father?" asked Trunks.

Vegeta looked over as Trunks came and stood beside him. Vegeta wonder what he was suppose to do. Tell him to go back inside, or just let him stand there.

"It's not easy being my father is it?" asked Trunks.

"What?" asked Vegeta not sure he had heard him right.

"Being my father it isn't easy. Or maybe I just make it hard."

"It has nothing to do with you."

"What?"

"I'm not the best person to be a father Trunks. You see my race has always had the will to fight and family love usually didn't come. My father wasn't a big part of my life outside a role model. He ended up dying when I was about your age. So I never really knew what it was like to have a father to watch over me."

Trunks looked at Vegeta as he stood there talking about his past. Now he understood why his father was always at a lost. He never had one to know what to do with his life.

Vegeta was never this open to anyone well expect when he told Goku about his passed right before he died. As much as he hated it telling Trunks made it seem a lot easier.

"My life has always been me trying to become stronger then anyone and I didn't care how I did it or who I had to kill to complete such a goal. After the lost of Earth to Katerrot. I went to Namic and even thought I switch sides to fight with them it was more of for me. I soon came to Earth after searching for Katerrot and that was when I the first time I ever really meet your mother. I never thought of all people I would end up falling for a earthly with out any powers but unlike everyone she seem not to fear me and she took every chance she got to yell at me about something. I soon found myself wanting to be with her, even to protect her when none else would. Before I knew it I found myself falling in love and one day the unthinkable happen," said Vegeta.

"What?" asked Trunks.

"I had gotten into a fight with her and she went shopping out of anger. That was when the news came on as I was heading in from my training it seem that when she was shopping a robber came in and was holding everyone inside for ransom. When I got a look at your mom it was like I just snap. I raced out of the house and to the store. I enter thought the roof and Bulma looked to me and then to the robber. I was angry but I didn't know why. The robber must have seen the look from Bulma cause he grab her and used her as some sort of a shild. It was the first time I felt turely scared as if he hit Bulma I don't know what I would do. I used my top speed to come behind him and knock him away from Bulma as I had her in my arms. Then 4 police officers walked in and looked to me holding onto Bulma."

"So what happen?"

"We went home and I tried to placed my feelings of the day but I soon found myself outside and I saw your mom sitting there. I walked over and took a seat beside her and looked to the stars just like she did. She soon turn to me and ask why I saved her today. I thought about it and instead of answering I pulled her close and lightly kissed her pulling her close. She soon kissed me back it was at that momate I knew that your mother ment more to me then life it self. I soon got married to her a half a year later. Then she told me about you and I felt my heart jump at the thought of having a child."

"But she didn't make it."

"No, she didn't but take my world Trunks if she had she would be very proud of you, just like I am. I know how hard your life is and living with me doesn't make it any easier but I am here if you ever need me."

Vegeta walked inside and Trunks turn and whisper after he was sure his father wouldn't hear him "But how long will that be for?"

A/N: I have no idea why Vegeta really fell for Bulma since it is never told but that is my idea of how it goes. I am sorry about the wait but I have a HUGE writter block causing me not to be able to write. If you have any ideas on how to get rid of one please tell cause it makes it hard to think.


	9. Chapter 9 The gravestone

It was later that night when Trunks found he couldn't sleep. His father had just told him something he knew he wouldn't have told anyone. He got up and walked to the door. Sometimes when he felt at a lost he would go and visit someone he knew he could talk to about anything.

Very slowly he lifted into the air and flew over the land and he stop when he came to a graveyard. Most of the gravestones where broken but he went to the far back under a tree and saw _Bulma Brief_ written on it.

He got down onto the cold ground and looked at the stone. His mom lied right here and now he needed to talk to someone but he didn't know who.

"Hey mom," said Trunks.

There was nothing other then the sound of the wind blowing lightly against the trees.

"I know it's been awhile since my last visit. Well my dad is starting to train me but that is not why I am here," said Trunks since he didn't really know how to talk about it.

Trunks stopped and tried to gather his thoughts, without him knowing that Vegeta was watching over him having seen him take off.

"He told me about his past and about how he fell in love with you and stuff. I don't know but hearing him say that made me feel well complete. You know cause he never had a father and yet here he is for me and I didn't even consider how lucky I am," said Trunks.

Vegeta was angry at his son action but then he remember that sometimes everybody needs someone to talk to. He then heard what Trunks was saying and wonder when he should step in.

"I just wish that I had a clue as to what to do in order to be more like him. Like he's strong, powerful and he is able to do something like face death every signal day and here I freak when ever I try to focus on a energy blast!" sad Trunks.

Was that why he couldn't form the blast but what about the huge power he had unlease upon him. Vegeta was about to step out of the shadows when Trunks began talking again.

"But I don't want to let him down and I know he is expecting greatness from me. Like I want to make him happy to say that I am his son but I just can't get over this fear and he is counting on me. The whole world is!" said Trunks. "Well I best get going since he does not know where I am!"

Trunks was about to head off when Vegeta step out. Trunks looked away as Vegeta walked over but didn't stop next to him. Trunks watched how Vegeta stood there looking at the grave.

"How long have you been here?" asked Trunks?

"A while!" said Vegeta. "I saw you leave."

"Sorry, I just needed to talk to her."

Vegeta didn't push the matter and just turn to head back stopping when he saw Trunks was still standing there.

"Come on!" said Vegeta as they both flew away.

A/N: Ok there is going to be quite a bit time gap here in order to make the story more interesting. It is going to be with Trunks heading to the past.


	10. Chapter 10 Time Machine

A/N: Ok Trunks is heading to the past and by the way I have no idea how old he was but I am going to say that he is 18 iin order for the story to work. If any of you know how old he was please let me know.

It was late one day when Trunks was up working on the time machine that would hopefully take him to the past so that he could give the andoite to Goku. His dad and him had been fighting side by side for the last seven years alone against the andriods.

Trunks knew that if his dad caught him once again pulling an all nighter trying to get this thing to work then he was really going to get in trouble. Mr. PoPo also was one to yell about it as well.

Trunks got up and walked over to his mother blueprints and began looking them over. He was sure by now he would have found a way to get this bucket of old junk to work.

He had follow his mother work and idea perfectly but nothing was working. He soon walked back over and began looking at the wires again thinking maybe he went wrong there when Vegeta walked in.

"Trunks," said Vegeta after being woken up by hammering and clicking.

"Sorry dad, I'll be done in a bit," said Trunks.

"What have I told you about pulling all nighters?"

"Not to do it since I need to be on top of my game when I am out there fighting."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Cause if I can get this thing to work maybe I will be able to travel into the past and hopefully find a way to kill those beast!"

"Time travel you have to be kidding me right?"

"Sorry but I do think that it is possible after all people did think that there was nothing outside of Earth and we found out that there is so much out there. Well others belevie we would never be able to travel into space and yet we have done it."

"Ok I get the point!" yelled Vegeta knowing that Trunks could go on for days if he wanted too.

Trunks once again got up and walked over to the blueprints there was nothing wrong but yet he couldn't make the stupid thing work.

"Come on!" said Vegeta knowing Trunks needed time away from it too think. "We best get some training done."

"Alright! I could use a break from this peice of junk!" said Trunks lightly kicking it.

"Yeah I can see that!"

So they enter Vegeta's training room and Trunks got ready. He was glad that he had gotten over his fear of energy blast and now he was able to fight as good as his dad. He was even a super saiyn, but he knew his father still had more power then him but he was getting close to reaching the same level.

They began fighting matching punch for punch and kick for kick. They seem to be equal untill Vegeta began powering up. Trunks did the same but was glad that this room made it impossible for energy signal to be picked up.

Trunks kept a calm mind as his father and him went at it soon Trunks went to punch him right in the face only to have Vegeta vanish into thin air. Trunks turn and began looking around but ended up getting kick in the back by Vegeta.

Trunks hit the ground and got up as his dad landed. Trunks glare at him but soon pull himslef up and began laughing.

"I'm never going to be able to take you down will I?" asked Trunks.

"Maybe one day kid, but not bad up there!" said Vegeta who was amazed how far Trunks had came in such a short time.

"Yeah but I still get my butt kicked!"

"Your not the only one."

"If only I could get the time machine to work!"

"Maybe you should stop thinking on science and what the real problem is. Come on to be able to travel thought time you would have to be..."

"Able to understand time!"

"Well I was going to say crazy but... oh just go work on your machine just don't be up all night!"

"Fine!"

With that Vegeta rubbed his head as he headed off to his room for some rest. Trunks spent the whole night figuring out what time was but he should figure out that time is ever lasting so there was no such thing as the end of time. He began working on tghe time machine to see that he focus more on the time in the machine rather then it outside it.

Vegeta awoke the next morning to see Trunks asleep at his desk. He remember how many times he had found Bulma like this. He lighty place a blanket on him and headed into the kitchen to see Mr. PoPo was up.

"When did he fall asleep?" asked Vegeta grabbing a cup of coffee.

"I don't really know but I think he was up all night!" said Mr. PoPo.

"Knowing him, and the way he is asleep at the desk he was."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I really don't know."

"Well you best do something. The last thing we need is him falling to sleep when he is out there fighting."

"Don't you think I know that. Beside I wouldn't even let him anywhere near a fight if I wasn't sure that he could fight without getting himself killed."

With that Vegeta walked over and saw Trunks was once again awoke.

"You do know that your body need rest right?" asked Vegeta.

"Yeah I know! But I want to see if this thing will work!" said Trunks. "Then I will go and get some rest."

"I hope it does so that way you can stop pulling all nighter and get some rest."

"Yeah me too."

Trunks walked over and turn on the power to see the machine start up. He looked and saw that it was working just fine.

"It works!" said Trunks. "All I can hope is that it actually goes thought time!"

"You mean you plan to test that on you!" said Vegeta.

"I don't have much choice!"

"Are you sure about this!"

"I positive but don't worry dad! I won't be going till tomorrow that way I can be sure there are no bugs in the system."

So it was the next day and Trunks awoke after getting a full night sleep and he walked into the kitchen and ate a full meal.

He then walked to the machine to see his dad writing something on it.

"What are you doing?" asked Trunks walking over.

"Just giving you luck! You better come back to me unharmed!" said Vegeta. "Got that!"

"Yep!"

So Trunks grabbed everything he needed and looked to see his dad walking over to the other side of the room and he saw the word **Hope** written there in black marker. He then got in and put in the time he needed so he could give the machine to Goku and waved goodbye and he was gone in a flash.

"Goodluck Trunks!" said Vegeta.

A/N: Next chapter the past!


	11. Chapter 11 The past

Trunks soon got out of his time machine and closed it up into its capsule. He then flew to where he knew Frieza and his father King Cold was. He got there just as Frieza was sending out his stupid lackeys.

He landed and stood there after taking care of the stupid lackeys.

"Ah, so you must be Frieza!" said Trunks. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you face to face."

"Well we have a guest," said Frieza father, King Cold.

"Now I'm going to destroy you," said Trunks.

"Oh, we better run isn't that right father?" asked Frieza as he lightly laughs. "You don't know what your up against boy."

"I know exactly what I'm up against Frieza and let me tell you I'm not worried," said Trunks. "Make no mistake I'm going to finish you once and for all."

"Well you certainly are a arrogant little thing and maybe whatever little hole you just crawl out of you're pretty tough but your no match for me, really fighting a pitiful young punk like you isn't even worth my time."

"Maybe I haven't made myself so clear yet! Your finish Frieza!"

So with that Trunks began to take out all of Frieza's men along with Frieza and King Cold as well. Trunks knew he fought similar to his dad due to the fact he power up into a super saiyan to strike fear into their eyes.

He knew that the other were watching so he quickly power down and turned to face them. He knew that he must have them at edge since he knew his power could do that to a lot of people.

"Hey I'm on my way to meet Goku if you care to come!" yelled Trunks as he turned away from them.

He began flying away knowing that the others were following a safe distance behind him. He soon stops and landed in an area close to where they had been. Trunks knew they were all on edge so he slowly reached into his pocket bringing out his case of capsules.

He lightly took one and open it to find it was a cooler. He quickly opens it helping himself to a cold drink.

"Anyone want one? Goku not due back in a couple of hours from now," said Trunks.

So soon everyone took a drink and Trunks went to go sit on a rock. Every once and a while he would glanced over at the younger vision of his father who he knew was noticing this.

"What are you staring at?" asked Vegeta?

"Um it's just I never saw a pink shirt before, it's nice," said Trunks.

"Yeah, you would thing so."

Then when Trunks turn to look at his mom who was eyeing him with confusion.

"Hey that's a capsule corporation jacket! Do you work for my dad?" asked Bulma.

"No I'm just a fan," said Trunks.

"Oh I see."

So they all waited with Trunks still glancing over at his father.

"What! If you like the shirt so much you can have it!" yelled Vegeta.

"No thanks!" said Trunks turning away.

"So how do you know my dad?" asked Gohan.

"I don't. I only know him from stories," said Trunks.

"So did you really become a super saiyan back there?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah I did!" said Trunks.

"That's Impossible!" yelled Vegeta getting up. "There are only two fully blooded saiyan left, myself and Katacrot as you call Goku. That kid there is Goku's kid. If you count him that makes only 3 of us. There is no way you can have saiyan blood in your veins!"

Trunks didn't say anything since he knew that it would only risk his future if he did. Soon a ship came crashing onto the planet and Goku got out seeing everyone waiting for him.

"Hey guys!" said Goku walking over. "How did you know I would land here?"

"This nice young men told us. I think he is a fan of yours Goku!" said Bulma.

"But I've never meet him before," said Goku.

"Goku, would you mind if we have a few words in private please?" asked Trunks.

"Sure!" said Goku.

So Trunks and Goku flew away and they stood there looking at each other.

"Goku, can you control your transformation into a super saiyan?" asked Trunks.

"Yes, I wasn't able to before but I have the skill master now," said Goku.

"Good, now to see if what I have heard about you to be true!"

So they both power up into a super saiyan and Trunks tried to hit him with his sword only to be stop by Goku's finger.

"So what I was told about you is true," said Trunks as he returns his sword.

"Who are you?" asked Goku.

"If I tell you, you have to promise what I say will remain in between us!"

"Sure!"

"I am not from this time. I come from the future. Vegeta speaks the truth you, him and Gohan are the only ones with Saiyan blood running though your veins. I get mine from him!"

"You kidding, Vegeta's going to be a daddy!"

"Goku! I didn't come here to tell you that. 3 years from now, a men name Dr. Gero is going to release a pair of duo fighting machines. These creatures are extremely powerful; they have already destroyed much of Earth in my time. Everyone you know is going to end up dying from them, all but my father who has manage to survive all these years. Well some say Gohan is still alive but he hasn't been seen since the fall of Piccolo so we can't be sure. My father and I are trying everything we can but even we cannot defeat them!"

"Oh, my…"

"Yes, I know you are not one to kill Goku but letting Dr. Gero go was a mistake that has cost the Earth much."

"Wait you said that only Vegeta and maybe Gohan are still alive so what happen to me? Sure you don't mean I was killed as well!"

"No, you never even fought them. A little while from now you will catch a deadly virus that is going to end up killing you."

"You mean I don't even get to fight them, aww…"

"You mean after all that I have told you, you still wish to fight them."

"Well yeah!"

"My dad's stories don't give you justice. Here!"

"What is this?"

"It's the cure for the virus. There isn't a cure yet in this time but in mine there is. Take this when you get sick and I promise you that you will survive!"

"Wait, who is your mom? Do I know her?"

"Yes, she is standing right over there!"

"Bulma is your mom!"

"Keep it down. Yes, she is. Her and my dad comes to together somehow. Goku remember you must not tell them or I might not be born. I have to go my dad needs my help in our time and I have been gone long effort as it is. Take care Goku, you might very well be the only chance for the future of the planet!"

With that Trunks flew over to his time machine and got in. I ended up waving goodbye to the younger vision of the woman who would end up being my mom. I knew that she would end up dying giving birth to me but it was glad to be able to see her at least once. Then I made the jump thought time hoping that me traveling through time has made some hope in the future.

A/N: The future once again in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12 Returning to the future

When I got back in my lab I found the place empty. I knew where my father was before I even had to second guess. I quickly tore from the room and ran out of the house. I quickly found his power level and few off towards it.

When I got to him I notice that the whole city was lying in ruins and there stood my dad standing there.

"You're back sooner then I thought," said Vegeta looking around.

"Yeah well I did everything I said I would I just hope that Goku can make a differences. I thought you were in battle or something," said Trunks leaning against what remain of a building.

"You know for someone smart that isn't the best idea."

"Huh?"

Before Vegeta had a chance to answer the wall gave in and he fell threw. Vegeta walked over and lightly laugh as Trunks was covered head to toe in ashes.

"Told you not to do it," said Vegeta.

"I didn't think it would cave like that. Here help me up!" said Trunks.

So Vegeta help Trunks up who blew ashes everywhere by doing so. Vegeta watch as Trunks lightly brushed himself off.

"Come on let's get home," said Vegeta.

"Sure… umm… dad?" asked Trunks.

"What?"

"Did you actually wear pink?"

"What?"

"I saw you in the past."

"Oh, yes your mother gave them to me to wear trust me I didn't really like it but it was either that or nothing so you tell me what you would do."

"Yeah I guess. I didn't tell him who I was though."

"That's most likely a smart move since at that time I didn't think me and your mom would even be friends let alone getting married."

"Yeah come on we have to get some work done. Maybe I can figure out something out."

"Haven't you already tried that?"

"But you never know what science can bring forth."

"You sound like your mom more and more each day."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess. Come on."

So they got back to the place and Trunks got a better look at his lab.

"This isn't how I left it," said Trunks.

"No kidding kid. I clean it up. Everything was in the way," said Vegeta. "I guess it's in your blood."

"What do you mean now?"

"My father and your mother both were not to organize."

"I'm organize, haven't you ever heard of an organize mess?"

"A mess is a mess Trunks!"

"Your no fun."

"I'm your father. I'm not supposed to be fun."

Trunks just laugh after his father left the room and began working once again on his ideas to take out the androids.

He ran over idea after idea but soon had papers all over the place. Night came fast and Vegeta walked into the lab around 3 am, to see Trunks sleeping at the desk.

"Well I see sometimes never change," said Vegeta as he lifted Trunks and took him to his room. "It's a good thing I'm strong kid or else I wouldn't be able to do this."

A/N: What did you think of Vegeta like this please let me know and I will see about making more chapters like this or not based on the reviews.


	13. Chapter 13 Goodnight my love

1It was the next morning and for Vegeta it felt like any other morning. He got up and quickly took a shower. He than got dress in his usual style of outfit. He pulled on his white boots and white gloves.

"You need a new style dad," said Trunks when Vegeta enter into the hall.

"I'm not the one who is run around carrying a sword," said Vegeta.

"Hey, the girls love the sword."

"Since when have you ever had talked to a girl for more than a minute, let alone have a date?"

Trunks was about to protest but knew it was pointless and sign. He than walked down the stairs followed by his father and into the kitchen. Mr. Popo already was there making their meal and Trunks was once again began looking over all his notes he had made over the years and what he had been able to find out about Dr. Gero, the red ribbon army and any past androids hoping that he could find a weakness.

Vegeta had gave up long ago on getting Trunks to stop looking over the same files knowing that until he found his answers he wouldn't give up. Vegeta ate his meal and walked in the gravity room. He knew Trunks would be a few minutes so that gave him the time he needed to get something that he always had on him but never let many see.

He pulled over a chain from his pants pocket and on the chain was a ring. The ring was pure gold and it shine brighter than anything but Vegeta didn't keep it on him cause it was worth a lot of money by now. He kept it because of the memories that came with it but one more powerful than any. The day that he had finally had to nerve to tell Bulma how much she meant to him.

_Flashback_

_Vegeta was working in the gravity chamber that he had made and soon he was finish for the day. He walked out to see that it was quite a night. The stars were shining like crazy that night but that wasn't what caught his eyes. It was Bulma. She was sitting on his back porch looking at the stars as well._

_He eyes were so focus on the skies it was almost like she had no idea she wasn't alone anymore. She was resting her head on her left risk with her elbow on her knee. Her blue hair was lightly moving in the wind._

_Vegeta didn't understand it at that time but he felt a need to be beside her. To be able to take her into his strong arms and protect her from everything that could harm her. Not that he would ever admit these feeling to anyone._

_He soon walked over and could now hear her lightly humming to herself as he walked closer. He could also now smell the smell of mix barries and shampoo as well. Just than she finally glanced over to him._

"_Oh hello Vegeta," said Bulma. "Would you like to join me?"_

_Vegeta didn't say anything but just took a seat beside her on the bench that she was sitting on. He didn't know why he even did this but he felt like he was being pulled towards her by some unknown force._

"_It's a lovely night," said Bulma._

"_Yes it is woman," said Vegeta._

"_Would you please call me by my name Vegeta?"_

"_Fine... Bulma."_

_They sat there in science for a few minutes and soon Vegeta turned to look at Bulma who eyes were now shinning like crazy._

"_You're lucky Vegeta," said Bulma._

"_How so?" asked Bulma._

"_You've seen so much of the universe and understand it better than I ever could."_

"_All it is, is a bunch of gas and rocks."_

"_No, it filled with deep wonders."_

_Vegeta just sat there and thought about what she was saying. He soon didn't even notice that Bulma had fallen asleep till she lean against his shoulder. Vegeta looked at Bulma confused at first but slowly got up and picked her up holding her bridal style._

_He walked her up too her room and saw her parents watching him but he couldn't really care that much. He placed her on her bed and lightly tucked her in. Once again wondering what was coming over him. He was about to leave when he looked at Bulma sleeping and knew what this feeling was. It was love. Her loved her._

_Vegeta stare at her a bit longer but soon walked out of the room but right as she was standing at the door he stopped._

"_Goodnight my love," said Vegeta thinking that none was alone to hear him and Bulma would have no way of knowing._

_He soon left but little did he know that Bulma had indeed heard what he said._

_End of Flashback._

Shortly afterwards they had began to talk much more often and soon they both knew they were madly in love. They were married and Bulma become pregnant. Just as he was about to think about the day that he was told he saw Trunks enter and he placed the chain back in his pocket and compose himself.

"Ready whenever you are father," said Trunks in fighting stance.

Vegeta nodded and set the gravity and they began their training. Vegeta only had one thought during the whole session, 'Our marriage might have only last a little while Bulma... but at least we did have Trunks.'

A/N: I hope you like the Bulma and Vegeta scene. Please tell me what you think of it cause it took me forever to be able to write this love scene and I want to know if it was done well. More to come and I'm sorry about the slow pace but my computer keeps malfunctioning.


	14. Chapter 14 Training and shopping

Vegeta and Trunks spent the next four hours training together under intense gravity like always. Soon Vegeta notice that Trunks was beginning to tire and it wouldn't be long before he collapsed due to it.

"You know you really should tell me when you are getting like this," said Vegeta.

"I have to train," said Trunks pushing himself off the floor, sweat falling from his tired and sore body.

"You won't do you body any good if you faint due to lack of energy."

"But I don't get it. How come you are able to fight longer then me?"

"I'm a full blood saiyan son. My body is built to fight for days if I have too. Not to mention your last few attacks weren't that great."

"I see."

"Trunks let go already. Sometimes I wonder if allowing you to fight was a good thing. You keep going the way you are now and you will be destroy from the inside out."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Go and relax. You are not doing either of us any good like this."

Trunks got up and walked out of the room. Vegeta shook his head and walked over to the gravity machine and shut it off. He then too took a seat and wonder how Trunks had changed from the kid that used to run away from energy blasts.

'He's growing up," thought Vegeta. "I guess I haven't really notice till now. He has though. He is much more determined the he ever was. If he keeps going at this rate, he will get badly injured. Bulma, I could really use some advice right now. How do I handle a genius for a son?'

Vegeta sat there in complete silence and soon felt a something touch his shoulder. He turned around and saw what looked like a very clear version of Bulma.

"Bulma?" asked Vegeta in shock.

The image smiled and soon faded away. Vegeta stare at the spot and was so confused. Did he really just see his dead wife or was he also too tired to think straight. He did look like her and not to mention he did feel something. He soon got up and walked outside to see Trunks sitting there reading.

"Trunks?" asked Vegeta. "Are there such things as ghost?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Trunks not bothering to look up.

"No reason, just wondering."

"None really knows. There have been cases where they say there are but there isn't any true evidence to prove that it is indeed true."

"What do you believe?"

"Personally, to me it doesn't really matter that much on rather ghost are real. What's going on dad?"

"Nothing, like I said I was just wondering. I am going to go get us our supplies that we are going to need."

"All right."

"Do me a flavor and just take a break before you burn your body complete out of energy."

"Sure."

With that Vegeta flew off and wonder if what he saw could really be a ghost. He soon landed at one of the only storms that were left and grabbed as much as he possibly could, due to everyone always taking so much since none knew how long till they could get more again.

Vegeta was glad that Mr. PoPo grew a lot of the vegetables and fruits that they eat in a garden since they were always the hardest to get. Milk was another one. Mostly Vegeta only grabbed a few cartons if he could cause only Trunks seem to like it. Personally he couldn't stand it.

Soon Vegeta had everything he could get and headed up to the cash. He quickly handed over the money, glad that Bulma was so rich since he didn't know what he would do if they ever ran out of money, not that he had to worry for a while, considering he still have over 7 billion left.

Soon Vegeta headed out to Trunks' favorite store that stocked up on fuel, and other supplies used to created all of his crazy experiments. He grabbed what Trunks had scribble on the list and pied for it. He than headed home to get some much needed rest.

A/N: Next chapter are the androids.


End file.
